Sam's Home
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Home doesn't have to be a house. Wincest Slash!


Title: "Sam's Home"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: Soft R/M  
Summary: Home doesn't have to be a house.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

For years, Sammy wanted a home, a place where he could lay his head on a comfy pillow and sleep every night, a table that would always bring memories of good times spent with friends, family, and food, a haven untouched by monsters. He thought he would have that home with Jess, even though he'd always wanted it to be with Dean, but then the monsters killed her and sent him back to the hunt.

Since then, he hasn't had a regular place to stay. Dean and he have been hopping through hotel rooms, mostly seedy ones, for years now. Occasional, they've spent the night at a friend's house, usually Bobby's, but there's been no constant place and few comforts.

The Impala is where they've spent most of their time. Dean calls it their home, but Sam still wants a house to call their own. With constantly being on the run, either chasing monsters or running from death, it doesn't make sense to try to buy a place. Dean doesn't have to argue with him. Sam understands the necessity of having a place on wheels, even if he doesn't like it.

The Impala does have many fond memories for them both, though. They've eaten many meals in this car, played games, and had food fights. He's watched Dean sleep with his chair laid back while he drove when Dean couldn't, or wouldn't, sleep anywhere else. Sam knows that the Impala is too often the only place in which Dean truly feels safe.

Best of all, though, are the times when they cuddle or make love. They made love for the first time in this car; Dean's had it that long. His brother also surprised him once by letting Sammy drive when he didn't want to sleep, a rare occurrence indeed, and then slipping his hand between his jeaned legs and, eventually, his mouth, giving him a blowjob while Sam tried to drive. Sam thinks of that time often, always with a grin; it took a while to evade the line of police cars they had following them that night.

It's a rare night that the brothers don't encounter a single monster. Sam can't remember the last time that happened, but tonight's one of those nights. Still, they've been driving out on a long stretch of highway, surrounded by trees and silver moonlight. They slid by a drive through earlier and ate their pizza on the road. Dean tossed the pepperoni pieces at Sam, sparking yet another food fight in which his older, but far less mature, brother so often likes to indulge. Sam can still hear Dean's laughter from earlier, so deep, arousing, reassuring, and charming as he drives now.

The food fight ended when Dean pulled an abrupt stop, grabbed Sammy's face in his hands, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. The love making that followed was the sweetest they've known in a long time. For a wonderful change, there was no thought of monsters, hunting, or their father and no fear of death. There was only them celebrating their love in the Impala underneath the light of the moon.

Sam smiles as Dean snores now. He doesn't mind the little puddle of drool that his brother's leaving on his flannel shirt. He doesn't mind that they're not going to lay down on a bed tonight or that his head might not touch a pillow for a week. He's still glowing. He's happier than he's been in a long, long time, and finally, still feeling his brother's love surrounding him, Sam admits the truth, even if only to himself. Home doesn't have to be a house. His home is right here in the Impala with Dean. It always has been, and it always will be.

**The End**


End file.
